Peaceful Celebrations
by Rika Liang
Summary: Levi was hoping to pass the New Year peacefully. However, that hope was shattered when someone comes knocking at his door. This person could be the one that makes this New Year the worst New Year ever or the best one. An A/U setting with Ereri pairing. Enjoy !


**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic written on this account so please go easy on me! I wrote this to celebrate the New Year! Yay!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and please review!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot:**

**There's Ereri in the story if you squint.**

**This story is set in modern times.**

**I have no ownership whatsoever of Shingeki no Kyojin**

As snow fell on the roof of his house, Levi calmly leafed through the pages of his book. He had thankfully passed his birthday peacefully by pretending to be away from home when Hanji had come to drag him to his own party, he prayed that he could spend the New Year peacefully as well, only without the hiding.

However, when the clock struck half past 11, his hopes were shattered when he heard quick, incessant knocks on his door. Groaning, he got up and trudged to the door and opened it only the find Eren standing on his porch grinning like the idiot he was.

"What do you want, brat? Got no family to celebrate with?"

Eren's smile didn't falter. In fact, if it was even possible, it only got brighter. "Nah, my parents and Mikasa decided to celebrate with Jean's family. I told them I didn't want to go."

Levi raised an eyebrow, "So you decided you could just come to my house? What makes you think I will let you stay?"

Eren pouted dejectedly, "Well, if you don't want me to be here, I can just go now." He then slowly turned to leave.

Levi sighed and pressed against his temples, "_That brat…_"

"Wait."

Eren stopped and turned towards Levi curiously.

Levi clenched his hands, "There's going to be a blizzard soon, so going home now might be a bit risky. Just come in and wait till the storm passes."

Eren looked at Levi the down at his hands, which were still clenched. Smirking, he said, "Now, was that so hard to say?"

"…Just shut up and come in before I change my mind."

Eren walked into the house and he immediately sighed in relief that he was finally out of the freezing cold weather. Levi then led him into the living room and gestured for him to sit down.

They sat in awkward silence for a while until Eren broke it.

"I almost forgot! I brought you presents!"

Levi frowned in confusion, "Presents? Whatever for?" From what he remembered, people don't give each other presents on New Year's Eve.

Eren rummaged through his bag and brought out a small messily wrapped package. "I meant to give you this on your birthday, but you never showed up to the party. I didn't remember it was in my bag until just now!" He handed it to Levi with both hands.

"I made it myself. I hope you like it!"

Levi looked at Eren then down at the package in his hands. Then he carefully removed the tape from the brown packing paper. When he took out the object out of the box, he saw that it was a rectangular wooden nameplate. On it, his name was carved beautifully into the wood and above it, there was a round garnet was placed there.

Levi looked at the gift with wide eyes then stared at Eren, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Do you like it? I did my best with the carving."

Levi smiled slightly, "It's beautiful, Eren. Thank you." He then looked at the clock above his fireplace, only to realize that it was only one minute left till midnight. Eren saw where Levi was looking and looked towards the fireplace as well.

"Oh! It's almost time for the countdown to start!" Eren jumped on his seat while staring at the clock excitedly. Levi watched Eren as he jumped around. While he was doing so, he started to think.

He and Eren had met when he was in his final year of secondary, while Eren was only in the 10th grade. They had talked with each other about everyday things like what was going on at home and how school was for the both of them. Along the way, Levi found himself falling for the brunette. He hid these feelings as best as he could, fearing rejection and also of what his friends and family would think. Over the years, he only managed to fall even more in love with Eren, he never acted upon his feelings, though.

Tonight, however, he decided that enough was enough. He was finally going to take action. Even if Eren rejects him, he at least will not have the issue off his shoulders.

So now, while Eren was excitedly counting the seconds remaining before finally welcoming in the New Year, Levi decided to take action.

_Ten…_

Levi carefully set down Eren's gift onto the coffee table.

_Nine…_

He slowly walked towards Eren.

_Eight…_

He was a meter away from Eren now.

_Seven…_

Levi carefully sat down slowly so as not to alert Eren of what he was doing.

_Six…_

He started shuffling closer.

_Five…_

He was an arms length away.

_Four…_

Closer.

_Three…_

Even closer.

_Two…_

Eren turned towards him.

_One…_

He closed the distance between them.

Eren's eyes widened with shock. He looked down at Levi to find that his eyes were closed. He stayed like that for a while before relaxing into the kiss.

Levi felt overjoyed when he felt Eren relax. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Eren then smiled into the kiss.

After a while, their lips parted for breath. Eren leaned his head against Levi's and smiled happily.

"Happy New Year, Levi."

Levi looked into Eren's aquamarine (**A/N Not really sure what shade his eyes are actually**) eyes and smiled back.

"Happy New Year to you too, brat."

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be appreciated!**

**~ Rika Liang**


End file.
